The invention relates to an oscillation generator for seismic applications, comprising a housing in which two coils are housed, both coils being acted upon with alternating current or electrical impulse and permanent magnets, and which is coupled via a coupling element to the object to be examined.
Such oscillation generators are known, for example, from DE 102 35 126. Seismic measurements are frequently, if not usually, performed in the open, far from any publicly accessible source of current. Often, batteries and emergency power generators used with the oscillation generators cannot cover the demand for current, they are quite heavy, and they necessitate considerable complexity in terms of transport and personnel. Therefore, for seismic measurements, it is very important to possess energy-saving measuring equipment that does not weigh too much.